jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Royale Battle 4
Powerful VS Powerful Term 1 As the scene from the previous part continued, Princess Mana call Jewelina for Herman to cure and to King Ramir to fight. Jewelina punch King Ramir and begin her evolvation to a giant Jewelina and command Herman to Jewelpet Combo when he was strong again. Herman do the Jewelpet Combo successfully but crashing it to King Ramir didn't go so well, King Ramir uses the Time magnipulator to slow Herman down. But the team Macaron 4 attack King Ramir. From the attack of Rocco, Rocco attack King Ramir by throwing macarons following by Kako to shoot the Canon Macaron and the attack by Coron and attack King Ramir while being attack by Macarons. Coron hit King Ramir's face with a can of stick-O but King Ramir so powerful and throw the 3 members of Macaron 4. Term 2 The next thing happen is Maco activate Super Macaron , The most powerful robot of the team. Together with Mecha-Garnet was controled by Garnet and attack King Ramir . When King Ramir was about to fly Rald capture him and step on but Rald was crashed while King Ramir said "KING" and headkicking to Mecha-Garnet and Super Macaron while saying "RAMIR", same as he did to Kako, Rocco and Coron. Now the next is Buford from Phineas and Ferb attack King Ramir but he was defeated so easy. Also El Tigre appear to the series and attack King Ramir. El Tigre was defeated to but unlike Buford was vanish, El Tigre was just trapped on King Ramir's Gravity Magnifulator. To save El Tigre, Cyclone Herman attack him and successfully trap by Earthquake Herman. Term 3 It is time to another type of combo that is 100 times powerful than Jewelpet Combo, It might called Jewelina Combo because instead Giga Herman is the main giant, Jewelina was the main giant. While Jewelina is crashing 0.00003 km/hr(s). Rossa wake Lifun up by a hammer and Lifun was awake and Rossa told him to reuse the Dragon shadow, but Lifun want her to pay 10 Jewelpet Pounds. Then Rossa pay him with a pain. Then Lifun use his Dragon shadow and ride it. Back on Herman, Cyclone Hermanwas holding Rocco while being followed by with all Sweetpet. Rocco reveal her feelings to Herman that she loves him. Then Rocco kiss Cyclone Herman on his lips, They were happy together while kissing. Lifun arrive on Jewelina with the Dragon is 0/2 smaller than Jewelina. Giga Herman was the only can be seen on Jewelina giant. But all Jewelpet, Sweetpet even his aliases are in their now, too small. Term 4 Opal start to turn Jewelina back to her normal velocity, All of them are expiriencing very windy, because Jewelina is so fast. While King Ramir successfully free from Earthquake Herman's trap and start to be a giant too to protect his self. A big explotion happened after the crash, which affected the other planets from Solar System fall to Earth. To be continued... Category:Battles Category:Official Videos